1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to networks and, more particularly, to Fibre Channel network fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Fibre Channel standard addresses the general need in networking for very fast transfers of large amounts of information. Fibre Channel networks utilize an arrangement of switches, called a Fabric, to connect devices. This approach simplifies the overhead associated with network traffic, as a device with a Fibre Channel port need only manage a point-to-point connection between its port and the Fabric.
To eliminate ambiguity when routing traffic between switches in a fabric, each switch in a Fabric is assigned one or more unique Domain_IDs during a multi-phase process. In a first phase, one switch in the fabric is selected as a Principal Switch. The Principal Switch then assigns Domain_IDs to the other switches of the Fabric in a second phase. For some applications, such as virtual storage area network (VSAN) applications, a single switch may have multiple assigned Domain_IDs, including virtual Domain_IDs.
In some cases, it may be desirable for a switch to return a Domain_ID. For example, there may be a limited number of Domain_IDs available and returning a Domain_ID may allow that Domain_ID to be re-assigned to a different device, thereby preserving Domain_IDs while still maintaining uniqueness. Another situation where it can be useful to release a Domain_ID is when all the devices associated with it have been freed. Unfortunately, in conventional systems, re-assigning Domain_IDs typically requires a lengthy reconfiguration process that involves flooding the network with frames that may disrupt device operation.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved technique for returning Domain_IDs.